The invention relates to a mechanism for an automatic record player, in which the pick-up arm movements during the changing cycle are controlled by a command disc in which grooves are formed for a sensor pin connected to the pick-up arm, one of a plurality of substantially concentric grooves being the pin-guiding groove for a specific phonograph record size, and the pin being directed into the desired groove by a mechanical catching means.